


The Lioness and the Little Rose

by complexphoenix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Anal Sex, Bondage, F/F, First Time, Interrogation, Poor Margaery, Sexual Torture, Shaving, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexphoenix/pseuds/complexphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei rapes Margaery to get a confession. Written for the ASOIAF kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lioness and the Little Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "They had known the Lannister woman to be a cruel, power-hungry bitch who is driven by her somehow twisted love for her brother and children. But neither the Little Rose nor the Queen of Thorns expected her to be capable of such...such an atrocity."
> 
> DO NOT READ THIS if you can't handle nasty, violent, cruel rape scenes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> Also, I'm not proud of this fic; I consider the writing quality to be significantly below my other efforts in this fandom. I haven't deleted it because I know there are at least some people out there who like it, and I don't believe in taking things away from people.

Margaery strides into Cersei's chambers completely unsuspecting.

"How kind of you to invite me to tea, Your Grace."

"Indeed. Please sit down, daughter. We have much to discuss."

"Much indeed. I know that Tommen loves us both, and it is important for us to love each other."

"All who are loyal to the king should love each other. It is so much easier to deal with traitors that way."

Margaery takes a sip of the tea. "Fit for a queen, truly. I've never tasted it before."

"I am glad it pleases you. Tell me, where else do you find pleasure, little rose?"

"Riding with my ladies," she said happily, "In the streets with the smallfolk, in the forest with my hawks. With my brother. And with the king. Him, most of all."

"That's a lot of places to find pleasure. Tell me, did you begin to commit fornication before you married my son, or after?"

"What?"

"You heard me. _When!?_ "

"I _never_ -!"

" _Liar!_ " Cersei screams, throwing the teakettle to spray its hot contents all over Margaery's dress before shattering on the floor. Margaery screams and moves to flee. Cersei nods to Ser Osmund and Ser Boros. They know what to do.

Ser Boros grabs the little rose and twists her hands behind her back, and Ser Osmund rips her gown and smallclothes off in a short series of unceremonious tears. Margaery gasps in shock as her eyes go wide with horror. Cersei smiles dangerously. She's going to enjoy this.

"Bind her," she commands them, and her trusty thugs in white cloaks drag the little queen to the bed and chain her hands and feet to the posts, so that she is spread-eagle with very little room for maneuver.

"Well done. Ser Boros, you may leave us now. Guard the door and let no one disturb us. Ser Osmund, stay." Ser Boros nods and goes out to rejoin Ser Meryn, after leering at the naked girl. Ser Osmund grins and settles in by the wall. He's going to enjoy this show very much indeed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Margaery demands. "I've done nothing wrong. I swear it, on my honor as a Tyrell. Let me go."

Cersei crosses her arms. "I see you are unrepentant. The worst traitors always are. They lie as easily as they breathe." She calls for Senelle. 

Her maid comes in with a bowl of lye and a razor, as earlier instructed. "Hold still, my lady," she tells Margaery, as she brushes the liquid onto her pubic hair.

Margaery stares incredulously. "You can't be serious. Is this some jape? You can't do this to me!"

"I am the Queen. I can do whatever I please." She watches with satisfaction as Senelle shaves Margaery's cunt, leaving it completely smooth. "Turn her over," she commands Ser Osmund, and he unchains Margaery's legs and flips her so Senelle can shave her arse. Margaery lets out a little squeal of fear when he touches her. Good. Fear is what Cersei wants.

Soon Margaery is facing back up again, her perfect firm teats rising quickly up and down and her whole perfect young body tense as Cersei looks her over. "The gods were kind to you," she says. "Seducing men must be so easy. Tell me the truth, now. How many have you had?"

"None," she snarls defiantly.

"Still you persist in denying it? I will have the truth from you soon. It will go easier for you if you confess now."

" _I am innocent_."

Cersei jabs two fingers into her cunt. Margaery shrieks and tries to jerk away, but Cersei only presses harder.

"I don't feel a maidenhead."

"I ride _horses_ ," she whimpers. "You _can't_ -"

Cersei slaps her across the face with her other hand and curls the fingers harshly inside her, raking her nails over her walls and making her scream.

"My father will hear of this," she whines, now fighting back tears. "He will hear of this and he will make you _pay_. Lannisters pay their debts, yes? The rose has its thorns, and if you don't let me go and give me back my clothes _right now_ -"

"Your father will disown you when he hears of your treasons, lest your shame become his own." Cersei is relishing this. She loves having the little rose like this, helpless and exposed. Cersei has all the power here, just like her father always did, and that's exactly how she likes it. 

"He - he will know it's a lie," Margaery says, quieter now and plainly frightened and uncertain. "He will -"

Cersei sighs. "It pains me that it must come to this, good daughter, but if you will not confess, harsher measures are required." She strides over to her chest.

" _No,_ " Margaery pleads, " _No,_ this is madness, I've done nothing, I swear it, I'm loyal to Tommen, I'll be good and wait for him until he's a man and I'll give him my maidenhood and have his babies and I swear they'll look just like him, gods, please, _get that thing away from me!_ "

Cersei raises an eyebrow. "Don't give me that. We all know how much you like cocks. Especially big ones." She straps it on over her gown. It's made of solid gold, nine inches long and two and a half inches wide, and she had it made just for this occasion.

She climbs up and positions the head at Margaery's entrance. "Do you still deny your treason?"

" _I deny it._ I deny it, I deny it, I _AAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHHHH!_ "

Cersei punches into the little rose with all of a lioness's savagery, shoving it in as far as it will go and pounding ferociously, like Robert did to her that one time when he was extremely drunk and extremely mad at her because she'd made a stupid comment about cutting his balls off. (There was no reason for him to take that so _personally_.) Margaery howls in anguish, swearing vengeance and accusing Cersei of a litany of perversions. She grabs Margaery by the breast and rakes her nails over it, and bites down on the other teat, tasting blood.

Eventually she tires of the exertion and drops off to the side, panting. By this time Margaery has screamed herself hoarse. Cersei is pleased to see that her cunt is a bloody mess, with a rather conspicuous tear along the bottom.

"Loras," Margaery pants hoarsely, "Loras -"

"Is in the yard, guarding the king with my brother. Too far away to help you now. Or are you confessing to having bedded him?"

" _No_ ," Margaery whimpers. Her face is already streaked with tears, but now she breaks down sobbing. "How could you be so _evil?_ I was a maiden until you... you... you want Tommen all to yourself, is that it? Don't want to share? Tell me, are _you_ going to bear him an heir, when he becomes a man?"

Cersei turns to Ser Osmund, who has the calm and contented look of a man who's just had a woman - clearly he was masturbating while she was tormenting Margaery. "Turn her over again, Ser."

He does as bid, switching her legs from one post to the other so that she is bound facedown. Cersei climbs up on her again, this time positioning her blood-streaked golden cock on Margaery's asshole.

"I will ask one more time. Who are your lovers?"

Margaery says nothing, only buries her head in the pillow and sobs, but her sobs turn back to screams when Cersei shoves the cock in. " _Mercy!_ Holy Mother, save me, save me..."

"The Mother Above does not grant her mercy to whores." It's harder to get it into this hole, but with enough effort and wrenching it about she can get it in inch by inch. She loves the sight of it, so powerful and arousing inside Margaery's tight bleeding hole. "Confess and I'll take it out and grant you a quick, clean beheading. Keep denying it and I'll be bringing a knife next, and then a _hot_ knife, and then a -"

She's cut off by a sudden jerk on her hair. The next thing she knows she's being dragged off the bed. She struggles, but he's too strong for her, and when he takes her in a headlock she sees the golden hand.

" _Cersei,_ " says Jaime, his voice strained by a queer mix of anger, horror, and sheer disbelief, " _have you completely lost your mind!?_ "

The next thing she sees is Ser Loras, white with shock, frantically trying to untie his sister. On the other side of the room, Ser Osmund is holding Tommen's hair while he vomits on the floor.


End file.
